Je ne comptais pas revenir
by Nauss
Summary: AU soulmates - Sherlock est violoniste dans une troupe de théâtre. Un jour, il va à la rencontre d'un spectateur récurrent. Un homme blond au regard absent. Ce n'est pas son âme-soeur qu'il rencontre ce jour-là - il le sait déjà. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas publié un OS de plus de 1000 mots... Ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas, mais comme toujours, je suis contente de pouvoir revenir vers vous avec quelque chose de nouveau.**

Je ne suis pas une habituée des UA soulmates, ni en lecture, ni en écriture, mais il semblerait que le dernier challenge du collectif noname qui avait ce thème en mai m'ait inspirée à retardement ;)

Merci à Elie Bluebell, lapin blanc de mon coeur, pour sa bêta express !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je ne comptais pas revenir

.

« Ils vont vous virer.

\- … Pardon ?

\- Si vous continuez de venir aussi souvent que vous le faites, le directeur donnera la consigne de vous empêcher d'entrer. »

L'homme blond, qui s'est vaguement arrêté dans son trajet vers la sortie du bâtiment pour l'écouter, la tête tournée vers lui seulement, pivote pour lui faire face en s'appuyant sur la canne qui battait son flanc droit jusque-là. Tout intention de continuer son chemin visiblement momentanément oubliée. Les personnes sorties de la salle en même temps que lui les contournent et les dépassent sans les voir. Sherlock a dû courir pour le rattraper. Alors il préfère que l'individu lui accorde un peu plus d'attention qu'une tête à demi tournée dans sa direction et l'empressement de s'enfuir.

« _Bonjour,_ répond l'homme blond avec agacement. Et vous êtes ?

Politesse acide tellement anglaise. Dire que Sherlock avait presque l'espoir que celui-ci soit plus intéressant que les autres.

\- Oh, reprend-il cependant sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Vous êtes un des musiciens de la troupe. Le violoniste, c'est ça ?

D'accord, il _est_ plus intéressant que les autres.

\- Les spectateurs font rarement attention à l'orchestre, relève ledit violoniste.

\- Eh bien… Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, je viens peut-être ici un peu plus souvent que je ne le devrais. Suffisamment pour connaître tous les visages des artistes qui travaillent ici.

Silence.

De loin, Sherlock avait remarqué ses cheveux blonds cendrés grâce aux spots de lumière dirigés vers la scène et dont certains rayons se risquaient de temps à autre à se refléter sur les spectateurs placés dans les derniers gradins. Sa petite taille aussi, quand il le voyait parfois s'enfuir au milieu d'une représentation. Une fois sur deux, en moyenne. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, boitant dans l'obscurité vers la sortie, et il s'était alors demandé s'il était très âgé.

Aujourd'hui, alors que l'homme lui fait face en pleine lumière, cet après-midi où il ne s'est pas esquivé avant la fin, il voit que son visage paraît en réalité trente-cinq ans.

\- Votre boss vous a dit de m'interdire de revenir, alors ?

Sherlock voit aussi les valises sous ses yeux, les traits tirés accusant le coup du temps et d'un chagrin qui n'a rien à voir avec l'annonce que Sherlock vient de lui faire. _Quoique... ?_ Le maintient droit et tendu qui efface la canne et sa silhouette voûtée des jours où il ne tient pas jusqu'à la fin. Le regard très vide et presque absent enfin, malgré l'étincelle d'une intelligence corrosive qui y crépite quand il parle.

\- Non, répond Sherlock. Je l'ai seulement entendu en parler avec quelques acteurs.

\- Et au nom de quoi ?

\- Un homme seul qui vient voir un spectacle pour enfants deux à trois fois par semaine et se retrouve donc entouré d'enfants pendant plusieurs heures… Il paraît que ça éveille des soupçons.

L'homme seul qui vient voir un spectacle pour enfants deux à trois fois par semaine lève un sourcil. Avec l'air de dire « Vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins », tout autant que :

\- Mais… Quoi ? _Comment_ ce genre de chose peut mener à penser à… _ça_? Merde, c'est quoi ce monde où un type vient voir un spectacle et en devient suspect ?

\- Les gens sont d'une nature souvent stupide et irrationnellement émotionnelle. Ils prennent causalité et corrélation, en font un joyeux amalgame et infligent aux objets de leurs réflexions erronés leurs jugements biaisés comme vérité absolue.

\- Vous n'y croyez pas, alors, vous ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain que le directeur lui-même y croit. Des parents qui amènent régulièrement leurs enfants ont posé des questions sur votre présence récurrente, cependant, et quand ils ont appris que vous n'aviez rien à voir avec notre équipe, ils ont commencé à soulever des inquiétudes pour leurs chères têtes blondes.

\- Quelle bande de…

L'homme ne va pas au bout de sa phrase. Son regard froncé tombe quelque part sur le parquet, près des chaussures vernies de Sherlock, et il secoue la tête.

\- Bien. Très bien. J'ai noté l'avertissement. Merci.

Il se détourne, et Sherlock a l'impression que quelque chose se brise en lui-même à cet instant-là. Et puis il y a sa marque bêtement placée sur son cœur qui le picote - elle qui est devenue grise il y a des années - ce qui n'a aucun _sens_. Son muscle cardiaque se serre d'une façon qui ne paraît pas physiologiquement possible quand il entend l'autre homme asséner d'une voix beaucoup trop ferme :

\- Je ne comptais plus revenir, de toute façon.

Alors, Sherlock comprend beaucoup de choses qui affleuraient au bord de sa conscience mais qu'il n'avait pas encore faites siennes.

\- Café, dit-il avec la brusquerie de celui qui ne sait pas comment interagir avec l'espèce humaine.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il y a un café en face. Je connais le tenancier.

L'homme blond se donne deux secondes pour s'assurer que c'est une proposition. Il est sur le point de refuser, alors Sherlock précise :

\- Je vous l'offre. »

… et, finalement, l'autre semble se rappeler qu'il n'a rien à faire dans l'immédiat. Rien qui urge, en tout cas.

* * *

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

\- Ni vous le vôtre.

\- Sauf que moi, je vous ai posé la question.

Certes.

\- Sherlock Holmes, répond-il alors.

\- John Watson, surenchérit l'autre en lui tendant la main.

Sherlock ne sait pas vraiment serrer une main dans le cadre d'une relation qui, semble-t-il, se construit plutôt que dans celui d'une relation qu'il manipule. Le fait qu'ils doivent éviter la bougie que le propriétaire du café a tenu à placer entre eux avant de voir le regard vide de John et celui, noir, de Sherlock, rend le geste encore plus inapproprié. Et pourtant, Sherlock sent une fois encore l'inscription sur son cœur qui se manifeste.

 _Tu es morte_ , se sent-il obligé de lui rappeler en pensée, en même temps que la partie rationnelle de son cerveau, celle qui ne parle pas aux personnes qu'il n'a jamais connues et dont il sait pourtant avec une terrifiante exactitude la date et l'heure exacte du décès, semble s'électriser de réflexions en tout sens pour tenter de comprendre ce phénomène.

 _Et puis il s'appelle « John ». Rien à voir, tu vois bien ?_

Sherlock connaît l'effet du manque, suite à l'arrachement d'un produit ou d'une personne pour laquelle un être humain peut avoir développé une addiction. Il connaît aussi l'effet du manque de ce qu'on n'a jamais eu entre les doigts et auquel on dédie sans le savoir l'intégralité de sa vie. Quand on comprend que cette dernière urgence ne sera jamais satisfaite, le goût de cendre a besoin d'être balayé par autre chose. Ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'il a pu sortir d'un cycle où ce manque insatiable a été contrebalancé par des substances qui n'avaient rien à voir avec _tout le reste_ si ce n'était l'oubli et l'inconscience qu'elles lui offraient.

S'il y pense en cet instant, c'est parce que John, après une cinquantaine de secondes d'un silence qui, pour un être humain constitué différemment de lui, devait être déstabilisant, lui dit :

\- Vous avez meilleure mine que quand j'ai commencé à venir voir ces spectacles.

\- Il y a deux ans, quatre mois et dix jours. Je pense que vous êtes la personne qui a le plus investi dans nos humbles locaux.

\- Vous… je suis considéré comme un individu suspect depuis tant de temps que vous savez même la date de la première fois où je suis venu ?

Sherlock balaie la question d'un geste de la main.

\- Mémoire eidétique. Je vois toujours les visages des personnes qui s'installent sur les gradins, je les retiens. Je fais du tri, très régulièrement – trop d'informations inutiles – mais votre visage a eu tendance à s'imposer de lui-même tous les deux ou trois jours, annulant les efforts d'oubli précédents. J'ai fini par cesser d'essayer de vous effacer, au bout d'un mois de présence assidue auprès de nos comédiens et de nos marionnettes…

\- Et de vos musiciens.

John lève son whisky – _plein milieu d'après-midi_ – comme il dirait « Santé », à cette phrase. Regard ironique, plus envers lui-même que le reste du monde, semble-t-il. Sherlock n'aurait pas pensé, de toute façon, que l'homme blond était sensible au reste du monde. Sa remarque sur son état de santé lui prouve le contraire, cependant.

\- Vous ne risquez pas de passer pour un dangereux violoniste psychopathe en donnant de votre temps au pédophile présumé du coin ? demande-t-il encore, et _comment_ une remarque qui pourrait être humoristique, prononcée sur ce ton, peut-elle paraître si amère ?

Sherlock grogne un rire.

\- J'ai déjà mon étiquette de sociopathe de haut niveau, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

\- Ils ne menacent pas de vous virer de votre spectacle, vous.

\- Ils ont besoin de moi.

Sherlock hausse une épaule, et c'est quand le regard posé sur lui semble un peu plus présent et paraît réfléchir à cet échange d'énigmes qu'il s'aperçoit que John croyait qu'il blaguait sur son propre compte.

\- Bien. Merci pour la bière, monsieur le sociopathe. Quel intérêt avez-vous à me faire boire, exactement ? J'ai cru à de la pitié, le temps de quelques minutes, presque à de la compassion, mais si ce que nos chers congénères pensent à votre compte est vrai, alors ces notions ne vous sont pas tout à fait connues et j'imagine mal que vous passiez du temps avec moi sans en attendre quelque chose, en fin de compte.

Les yeux de John Watson sont bleu foncé. Sherlock l'a remarqué immédiatement, dans le hall du Petit Théâtre tout à l'heure, mais là, ils le frappent de toute leur acuité. Et la nonchalance avec laquelle est prononcée cette phrase, l'indifférence totale à l'idée que l'individu chez qui il a cru lire de la compassion pourrait n'être qu'un manipulateur en recherche d'emprise sur quelqu'un, sont quelque peu désarmantes.

Sherlock voit son reflet dans ces yeux-là, son propre visage trop blanc, trop creux, vestiges éternels de sombres années, et il détourne le regard pour le perdre sur la nappe blanche à carreaux rouges, au pied de la bougie. Il met longtemps à parler. Lance un regard au relief qui soulève la veste de son vis-à-vis, au niveau de son flanc gauche.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'apprendre de mes expériences, paraît-il. Mes erreurs passées ne m'apprennent apparemment rien, c'est ce que disent les gens qui m'entourent. Mais il y a une chose que je sais, malgré tout. Notre vie ne nous appartient pas. Il nous est interdit d'y attenter. Parce que ce n'est pas soi-même qu'on tue, alors. Pas _seulement_ soi-même.

Le silence devrait être troublé par les rires de la table au fond, et les bruits de fourchettes et couteaux qui se croisent sous le regard amoureux du vieux couple sur leur gauche. Mais ils ne les entendent pas, parce que leur propre vide est assourdissant. Sherlock finit par relever les yeux. Ceux trop sombres de John le détaillent minutieusement. Fouillent son regard, une force d'une intensité extraordinaire paralysant Sherlock quelques secondes. Puis l'homme blond attrape sa pinte et en vide la moitié restante d'une traite avant de se lever en sortant son portefeuille pour en tirer un billet.

\- Au revoir, monsieur Holmes, déclare-t-il finalement en partant.

Merde. Sherlock n'avait pas prévu d'accélérer le processus. Il trébuche presque sur ses mots quand il demande à la hâte :

\- Vous reviendrez ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous reviendrez nous voir jouer ?

John Watson se retourne après quelques pas qui ont semblé difficiles à effectuer, comme porteurs d'un corps trop lourd – d'une résolution trop absolue, trop irréversible. Moins fermement arrêtée que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Silence. Ce regard, à nouveau, qui jauge autant la question que l'individu qui l'a formulée.

\- Vous allez manquer aux marionnettes, sinon, » explique Sherlock.

C'est très bête comme remarque, et il ne comprend même pas pourquoi il l'a faite. Mais quand il voit la commissure du blond qui frémit dans une faible esquisse de sourire en coin, après une seconde d'incrédulité, il songe que c'est certainement la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ait dite de sa vie.

* * *

Il est revenu. Il lui a fallu une semaine, visiblement. Sherlock s'est rongé les sangs pendant ces sept longs jours, et ça aussi c'est très bête. Il ne connaît pas cet homme, il ne devine qu'un pan de sa vie, de son passé, il n'a rien à voir avec lui, et pourtant il _s'inquiète_ pour lui. Ça n'a pas plus de sens que l'inscription sur son cœur qui l'a soudainement picoté et a attiré son regard vers les cheveux cendrés, quand l'homme est entré dans la salle de spectacle, tout à l'heure. C'est tout aussi insolite que le soulagement sans nom qui a fondu sur lui à cette vision.

John se sauve au milieu de la représentation cette fois-ci, et Sherlock ne peut pas abandonner son poste pour le suivre, pour autant qu'il le voudrait. Mais John revient la semaine suivante. Et encore après. Sherlock le voit regarder les marionnettes que les trois comédiens de la troupe animent. Ce sont de très belles marionnettes, grandes. Pleines de magie puisque ceux qui les manipulent sont visibles aux spectateurs, jouant des croix auxquelles sont attachés les fils pour les mouvoir, mais qu'on oublie très vite que ce n'est qu'une histoire et que ce sont des comédiens qui la racontent. Les animaux colorés, les décors de volcans en carton-pâte et les cours d'eau en papier crépon vivent alors de leur propre âme.

Pour des gens comme John et lui, il y a quelque chose d'intensément douloureux et nécessaire dans les entités inanimées qui peuvent prendre vie et être heureuses le temps de quelques heures, pour peu que ceux qui les aiment y croient suffisamment fort.

Le blond est presque dehors quand Sherlock le rattrape, cette troisième fois où il ne s'est pas enfui au milieu. Pas d'échange de poignée de main. Un hochement de tête qui annonce qu'ils ont pris conscience de la présence de l'autre et, côte-à-côte en silence, ils vont jusqu'au café en face, traversant la rue illuminée par le soleil encore brûlant de fin d'après-midi, incommodés par cette étendue de lumière après une heure et demi passée dans les poursuites tamisées et les spots colorés du théâtre qui éclairaient d'autres histoires que la leur.

« Elle aurait quel âge ? demande Sherlock après quelques minutes à être assis sans rien dire en face, chacun, d'un expresso.

John le regarde, puis fronce les sourcils vers sa tasse avec l'air de regretter bigrement de ne pas avoir commandé d'alcool, cette fois. Le violoniste se demande s'il va répondre ou partir comme la fois précédente.

\- Comment vous savez ça ? souffle-t-il finalement sans lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Un homme seul qui vient voir un spectacle pour enfants deux à trois fois par semaine, de façon pas le moins du monde malintentionnée ; qui ne semble pas sujet à des TOCs qui pourraient peut-être le conduire à se sentir obligé de venir en ce lieu aussi régulièrement, mais plutôt à une grande dépression contre laquelle il lutte suffisamment pour se rendre à ces rendez-vous quasi quotidiens. Qui, la dernière fois, ne comptait pas revenir nous voir, décision prise du jour au lendemain, après une assiduité telle qu'elle est apparue suspecte à quelques crétins aveugles. Qui portait une arme de poing sur lui et n'avait visiblement aucun plan ni à court ni à long terme au moment où je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un café. Même sans mon génie, la réponse est évidente.

John le fixe. Il finit par hocher la tête en déglutissant. La faiblesse de sa voix fait des choses bizarres derrière cette fichue marque sur le torse de Sherlock :

\- Six ans, depuis quelques semaines. Elle aurait eu six ans.

\- Il y a trois semaines tout juste ?

\- Je ne suis pas théâtral au point de choisir la date de son anniversaire pour… _ça._

Il n'aurait pas dû être en train de sourire en disant ça. Parce que ce n'est pas un joli sourire.

\- Mais vous ne vouliez pas _vivre_ encore un de ses anniversaires alors qu'elle aurait dû être là avec vous pour qu'il y ait quelque chose à fêter.

Nouvelle déglutition. Regard fuyant et, avec l'ombre octroyée par le lieu, Sherlock peut faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu l'humidité dans les yeux de John.

\- Comment vous savez que c'était une fille ?

\- Je l'ai su quand vous avez ouvert votre portefeuille pour payer votre bière, la semaine dernière. Il y avait une autre photo, à côté de la sienne.

John hoche la tête une nouvelle fois.

\- Sa mère. Mon épouse.

\- Votre âme-sœur.

\- Oui.

\- Morte, elle aussi.

\- Même accident de voiture.

Sherlock se demande où est la marque de John. Il se demande quel nom elle dessine. Il sait déjà qu'elle est grise comme la sienne. Pas noire comme celle des chanceux de ce monde.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être du genre à rechercher votre âme-sœur, dit soudain John, sa voix étranglée se dégageant vers la fin, alors qu'il oriente le sujet vers autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre ; vers une vie qui n'est pas la sienne.

La marque est douloureuse. Elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Quand tout le reste de son corps souffrait de la perte, lui aussi. Avant qu'il n'anesthésie efficacement _ça_ avec divers dérivés d'opiacés, de chanvre et de feuilles de coca.

\- Plus besoin.

\- Parce que vous l'avez déjà trouvée ?

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Quand Sherlock s'oblige à lever les yeux, ceux de John le forent de toute la force d'une empathie qu'il n'avait pas imaginée chez l'homme en face de lui. _Bien plus présent au monde et aux personnes qui l'entourent qu'il ne semble l'être._ Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas que de l'empathie. C'est la douleur et la complicité de deux personnes qui savent intimement ce que l'autre a traversé sans avoir besoin de mot pour se le raconter.

\- Ça s'est passé il y a combien de temps ? demande finalement Sherlock.

\- Trois ans.

Bien sûr. Des pièces d'un puzzle apparaissent, soudain, mais ne s'encastrent pas. Des données qui s'accumulent, qui ont un lien que Sherlock n'arrive pas à dessiner… Alors qu'il y a une sorte d'évidence qui semble émerger de tout ça et que sa marque le picote encore. Mais ça ne fait pas sens. _Rien_ ne fait sens. Qu'est-ce que John ne lui a pas encore dit et que Sherlock doit encore deviner pour compléter le puzzle de cette vie amputée que l'homme blond tire derrière lui de toute la force de sa faiblesse, à peine aidé par sa canne ?

Que peut-il lire d'autre ?

\- Vous étiez soldat. Vous n'étiez pas chez vous quand c'est arrivé. Vous vous en voulez d'avoir trop peu connu votre fille et laissé votre épouse s'en occuper pendant que vous étiez au front. Afghanistan ? Oui. Ça fait deux ans et demi que vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus, mais les marques de bronzages ne sont pas tout à fait effacées sur vos poignets et votre cou – ça et votre maintien crient à l'éducation militaire. Statistiquement, vu la tension des fronts d'Irak et Afghanistan où nos troupes étaient déployées au soleil à cette époque, vous releviez certainement de celles qui ont essuyé le plus de pertes au Moyen-Orient.

John ne dit rien. Yeux plissés et bouche comme une mince ligne tendue. Hochement de tête, à nouveau.

\- Elles sont mortes toutes les deux et, après les avoir enterrées, vous vous êtes plongé à corps perdu dans votre travail au front. Littéralement. Vous n'aviez plus envie de vivre et il est difficile de trouver lieu plus propice pour un suicide pas trop gênant qu'un camp militaire érigé en patrie ennemie. Parce que vous n'aimez pas déranger, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez rendu votre appartement il y a trois semaines pour que personne n'ait à gérer vos biens après que vous avez décidé de ne plus y revenir.

L'homme blond ne répond pas plus.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmure Sherlock à voix basse, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Parce qu'il a l'impression de tenir la vie de cet homme dans sa main, d'en circonscrire la vacuité actuelle au regard de l'injustice de son passé où son âme-sœur et le fruit de leur union sont morts, et qu'il ne c _omprend pas_ ce qu'il reste à comprendre qui expliquerait pourquoi John lui semble si primordial alors qu'il n'est qu'un individu malheureux parmi d'autres.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, se méprend l'homme blond. Je vous en veux un peu, d'ailleurs. J'avais fait tout ce qu'il fallait. J'avais enfin réussi à prendre à nouveau la décision de… _faire quelque chose_. De remédier à tout ça. Et vous arrivez, grand seigneur, vous me dite ce qu'on a le droit de faire ou non… Vous venez de le dire, personne ne m'attend plus nulle part, pourtant. Je n'ai aucun sens.

 _Précisément_ , disent le picotement, la tristesse irrationnelle de Sherlock et cette fascination qui grandit avec chaque nouvelle information factuelle qui entoure les émotions d'un mystère plus grand, au lieu de le réduire.

\- Et pourtant vous êtes ici. En vie.

\- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un savait que j'assistais si souvent à vos spectacles. Pas au point de citer le début de mes apparitions.

Sherlock ne dit rien. Alors John élabore.

\- Je ne dis pas que j'ai de l'importance pour vous. Mais… c'est un sens en soi, non ? Je fais partie d'un paysage et je ne peux pas décider de l'abandonner du jour au lendemain. Les marionnettes seraient tristes, conclut-il avec un sourire qui ne regarde que lui. Avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement : Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un savait que j'existais.

Sherlock ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre que le regarder, alors c'est ce qu'il fait. Longtemps.

John a terminé son expresso, quand il brise à nouveau le silence sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas tu pendant dix minutes.

\- Vous faites quoi pour la vôtre ?

\- Il va falloir être un peu plus explicite dans votre question.

\- Votre âme-sœur. Depuis que vous savez que vous ne la trouverez pas. Qu'elle est… qu'elle est morte. Qu'est-ce que vous faite pour y survivre ?

Sherlock voudrait répondre qu'il n'a jamais porté la moindre importance à ces histoires d'âme-sœur. Qu'il n'y est pas intéressé le moins du monde, et qu'il ne s'est jamais dit qu'il comptait un jour trouver la sienne. C'était le cas, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente le vide vertigineux dans son être quand sa marque avait viré au gris et que tout son corps semblait se rebeller contre la simple idée de poursuivre son existence sans elle. Alors, à la place, il répond :

\- Je lui écris. Des messages, des fois. Rien de… rien de très concret. Je n'ai rien sur elle, rien qui puisse m'indiquer comment lui parler avec des mots qui auraient du sens pour elle. Alors… avec des partitions, aussi. Les musiques qui sont jouées au théâtre… Au début, je n'avais pas particulièrement envie qu'elles soient jouées en public. Je les écris pour elle. Et puis quand le metteur en scène en a entendu quelques une par hasard, une fois, et qu'il m'a demandé si je pourrais les adapter pour les spectacles, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. C'est un… hommage. Un message. La musique, ça dépasse la simple physique et les sens humains. C'est plus… universel. Intemporel. De façon très irrationnelle, j'espère qu'elle les entend, des fois.

C'est dur de poser les yeux sur John Watson, après ça, parce qu'il y a des larmes qui se bousculent pour trouver une place dans le bleu sombre.

\- Pardon, dit John, et Sherlock ne répond rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre.

John s'accorde quelques dizaines de secondes pour laisser aux larmes le loisir de refluer. Et sa voix semble presque normale, quand il pose finalement :

\- Le pire, je crois, c'est d'avoir perdu les deux d'un coup. Si j'avais eu encore Mary, il y aurait eu… son soutien inconditionnel. Mon âme-sœur. La nécessité d'aller bien pour quelqu'un. On aurait survécu à ça. On n'aurait jamais remplacé Rosie, mais on aurait pu avoir une vie, quelle qu'elle aurait été. Si Rosie était restée, ça aurait été de… de l'espoir, sans doute. La vie de sa mère, notre rencontre, nos moments heureux qui auraient perduré à travers elle. Là c'est… vide. Juste vide. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il doit voir quelque chose sur le visage de Sherlock. Quelque chose qui dit que, enfin, _tout_ prend son sens.

\- Le trente avril.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elles sont mortes le trente avril, il y a trois ans.

Bien sûr. _Bien sûr_ qu'il ne pouvait rien comprendre à rien en cherchant à créer le puzzle de la vie de John Watson pour résoudre l'énigme qu'il est. Parce que ce n'est pas le puzzle de la vie de John Watson. C'est le _sien_. Ce sont ses brèches et ses gueules béantes d'atroce douleur qui l'avaient tétanisés il y a trois ans, émotionnellement d'abord, puis par ces substances qu'il s'injectait pour ne plus ressentir ensuite.

John le regarde étrangement. Sherlock voit dans son regard qu'il sait qu'il n'a pas lu leur rubrique nécrologique. Que c'est autre chose qui lui dit cette date. Il attend. Alors le violoniste, après avoir ébouriffé un peu ses boucles brunes pour tenter de taire le trop plein d'informations qui se cabre en-dessous, lui demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, ce soir ? Après ça ? précise-t-il en montrant vaguement le café d'un geste de la main.

\- Je ne vais pas me suicider, si c'est ça la question.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ma question. J'ai une chambre inoccupée dans l'appartement dans lequel je vis. J'ai besoin d'aide pour payer le loyer. Vous ne pourrez pas vous offrir l'hôtel indéfiniment.

\- … Au nom de quoi me proposez-vous ça ?

\- Je vous raconte ma partie de l'histoire ce soir, si vous acceptez. D'accord ? »

John le jauge, encore, semble sur le point d'émettre une contradiction, quelque chose comme _On ne se connaît pas assez_ , mais ils savent tous les deux qu'ils connaissent de l'autre bien plus, au final, que toutes les personnes qui évoluent plus ou moins autour d'eux sans jamais les toucher réellement.

* * *

John a monté ses quelques affaires dans la chambre du deuxième étage – tant pis pour son genoux douloureux – et Sherlock a récupéré son violon au théâtre.

Ce n'est pas un silence désagréable, mais ce sont deux fauteuils qui paraissent trop proches, face à face comme ils le sont avec la cheminée comme troisième roue de la bicyclette. L'absence de celle qu'aurait pu contenir l'un des sièges semble soudain beaucoup plus légère, parce que John est à sa place.

« Je t'écoute, dit finalement le blond. Tu m'as promis une histoire.

Sherlock lève les yeux du sol où il les avait perdus, le temps de ses réflexions. Il ouvre la bouche. Puis la ferme. Puis déclare :

\- Ta Mary… Son nom de jeune fille, c'était Morstan ?

John hoche la tête. Il n'a pas l'air surpris, cette fois. Il affirme même, pour vérifier ce qu'il pense savoir :

\- Tu la connaissais.

\- Je l'ai connue. C'était… Est-ce qu'on peut parler de meilleure amie, quand il n'y en a eu qu'une seule ? On s'est connus à l'école. Maternelle, puis primaire… Nos parents, les personnes qui nous connaissaient disaient que j'étais une version masculine d'elle. Ou l'inverse. Qu'on était particulièrement semblables sur le plan de notre personnalité et de nos goûts, en tout cas. On était fourrés ensemble en permanence. Nos vies ont pris des routes différentes au collège et nous nous sommes perdus de vue. J'ai continué à lui écrire quelques lettres, puis ça s'est arrêté. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était morte, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis désolé.

Évidemment que, des deux, c'est John qui prononce ces mots. Ironie. Sherlock secoue la tête, parce que ça serait facile de continuer, maintenant qu'il est parti, mais c'est aussi beaucoup plus compliqué que d'aller à l'essentiel.

\- Je peux te montrer quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr.

Le regard de John est attentif quand Sherlock défait les boutons de sa chemise cintrée. Il écarte le pan de gauche et John étouffe une exclamation de surprise.

\- Tu vois, j'ai pensé qu'elle m'avait oublié. Qu'elle était passée à autre chose, à sa vie, aux personnes plus intéressantes que moi, à défaut d'être plus intelligentes, qui faisaient partie de son nouveau paysage. Je ne sais pas s'il t'arrive de repenser à des personnes qui ont compté pour toi dans ton enfance en te demandant si elles se rappellent de toi et pensent à toi aussi, des fois… Tu… Tu viens de m'apprendre que si, en ce qui la concerne.

Sherlock n'est pas certain que John l'écoute. Son nouveau colocataire semble retenir sa respiration, les yeux rivés sur les lettres grises qui raturent son cœur. Il fronce les sourcils pourtant, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Alors le violoniste continue :

\- Rosie, c'est le diminutif de Rosamund, n'est-ce pas ? Quand j'étais petit, je disais à Mary que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, que je me fichais des âmes-sœurs et que je ne comptais pas rechercher la mienne. Et puis, de toute façon, une fille qui s'appelait Rosamund, ça n'existait pas. Je crois que c'est parce que ça ne m'intéressait absolument pas de devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Que je refusais l'idée qu'on m'impose une Rosamund alors que j'avais une Mary avec qui je m'entendais si bien. Elle trouvait ça triste pour moi, même si elle se méprenait sur la raison pour laquelle je ne croyais pas aux âmes-sœurs. On avait huit ou neuf ans et elle me disait qu'elle ferait en sorte qu'au moins une Rosamund croise mon chemin, quitte à la créer s'il le fallait. Elle dessinait partout un personnage féminin récurrent, sur ses cahiers, sur des feuilles volantes, et elle me disait que c'était mon âme-sœur. Elle m'énervait tellement avec ça… Elle me disait aussi que, puisque je ne voulais pas d'enfant, elle me demanderait de m'occuper des siens, parce qu'une vie sans enfant c'était trop triste, et qu'elle trouverait bien un moyen de m'y obliger.

Le violoniste se tait, lève les yeux vers le visage de John qui est l'incarnation du bouleversement.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait au bout de sa promesse, souffle finalement Sherlock.

L'homme blond dans le fauteuil en face du sien secoue la tête puis serre le pont de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

\- Vous… _hum._ Vous auriez eu… quoi, vingt ans de différence ?

\- J'avais vingt-cinq ans, quand son nom est devenu gris. Donc vingt-deux ans d'écart. Ça s'est déjà vu. C'était peut-être ce qu'il m'aurait fallu : le temps qu'elle grandisse, j'aurais peut-être fini par comprendre l'importance des âmes-sœurs. Si je n'avais pas eu à le découvrir autrement.

John hoche la tête. Il se penche en avant et sa respiration est sifflante, les larmes se bousculent à nouveau et Sherlock imagine toutes les autres qui attendent leur tour, trop nombreuses, et qui vont provoquer la chutes de celles qu'il voit déjà. Le blond a toujours les yeux fixés sur la marque sur la poitrine de Sherlock.

\- Je peux ? demande-t-il en levant à demi la main.

Comme Sherlock acquiesce, les doigts de John effleurent la marque avant de s'en éloigner immédiatement comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés. Et c'est peut-être le cas, puisque les lettres semblent incandescentes sur sa peau et Sherlock a le souffle coupé par ce simple contact minime. Les yeux de John sont remontés à son visage, une question muette, un froncement de sourcils, et la paume de sa main qui se pose tout de go sur le cœur du brun.

C'est épouvantablement douloureux et tellement libérateur à la fois, et les sanglots qui obstruent la gorge de John répondent à son propre chaos intérieur.

Ça se calme vite, cependant. La marque est de nouveau inerte, si ce n'est ce picotement de fond qui est là, toujours, quand John est à moins de quelques mètres de lui. Sherlock le voit, là, qui s'est avancé au point d'avoir quitté le fauteuil pour s'agenouiller devant lui et qui a toujours sa main sur son cœur. Qui le regarde de toute l'intensité de ses yeux bleu sombre, de toute la force du lien qui les unit à travers leur marque morte respective. Qui le regarde, avec son visage en-dessous du sien, avec ce regard _ancré_ , pour la première fois depuis trois ans certainement, dans _quelque chose._ Ancré, et qui semble refuser de laisser partir _ça,_ ce ressenti, ce lien, cette proximité. Qui suinte d'une telle tristesse, en cet instant, que les bras de Sherlock se referment instinctivement sur ses épaules, sur lui, et l'attirent dans une étreinte à laquelle John s'abandonne à peu près immédiatement.

Le visage du violoniste est dans les cheveux blond cendré. Il a l'impression de tenir, enfin, un pansement qui apaise le vide et la douleur en lui. À la respiration de John qui s'égalise, se fait plus profonde, aux larmes qui s'écrasent doucement entre les joues du blond et son torse, il sent que c'est réciproque. Les bras de John passent autour de sa taille, sous la chemise ouverte, alors que Sherlock l'autorise à s'immiscer entre ses jambes.

Et quand ils s'écartent de quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ce n'est que pour permettre à leurs lèvres de se trouver.

.

FIN

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

 **Des bises à tout le monde. Et de l'amour aussi *coeurs***

Nauss


End file.
